The present disclosure relates generally to MEMS devices, more specifically, to non-powered MEMS microconnectors and microassembly therewith.
Extraordinary advances are being made in micromechanical devices and microelectronic devices, including micro-electro-mechanical devices (MEMs), which comprise integrated micromechanical and microelectronic devices. The terms “microcomponent,” “microconnector,” “microdevice,” and “microassembly” are used herein generically to encompass microelectronic components, micromechanical components, MEMs components and assemblies thereof.
Many methods and structures exist for coupling MEMs and other microcomponents together to form a microassembly. One such method, often referred to as “pick-and-place” assembly, is serial microassembly, wherein microcomponents are assembled one at a time in a serial fashion. For example, if a device is formed by coupling two microcomponents together, a gripper or other placing mechanism is used to pick up one of the two microcomponents and place it on a desired location of the other microcomponent. These pick-and-place processes, although seemingly quite simple, can present obstacles affecting assembly time, throughput and reliability.
For example, pick-and-place processes often employ powered “grippers” having end effectors configured to expand and/or contract in response to energy received from an integral or external power source. However, structural fragility, increased packaging complexity, and uncertainties due to variations in actuator displacements limit the practical usefulness of employing such powered grippers during microassembly.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a MEMS microconnector and a method of microassembly therewith that addresses the above-discussed issues.